Fixed Event
by Donna Tempus
Summary: The Tardis lands on a not to good day in New York City.


Fixed Event

It was late in the summer in New York City, A cloudy yet balmy morning. All was quiet as the city that never slept had yet to wake up.

It had started out in the usual way most days in early September went, most people would arise and go about their routine of getting ready and going to work or on business trips or enjoying the day off planning their day accordingly. Little did anyone suspect this day would be a day of horror and for some it would be their last day alive?

About two blocks from the World Trade Center, in a small alley a wheezing and groaning sound was heard only by the rats who scurried away from the noise. A tinge of blue appeared and solidified until an old fashioned London Police Call Box stood where none was before.

The doors opened and out stepped a skinny man with brown unruly hair and inquisitive brown eyes and a smattering of freckles on his face. He wore a brown pinstripe suit and red converse. He stepped aside as a dark haired young woman emerged from the blue box a tall man in a WWII style long coat stepped out behind her.

"Martha, Jack, here we are, New York City, the 21st Century," the Doctor said enthusiastically.

"Wow!" Martha said a bit cynically, "I could've come by plane."

The Doctor shook his head. "Not today and not this year," he said sadly as he strode down the alley towards the street. Martha and Jack followed him.

Martha turned to Jack, "What does he mean not this year?"

Jack shook his head. "I'm not sure but he's been acting strange since we've landed, let's find out," they hurried to catch up with the Time Lord.

"Doctor, what's going on? When are we? What year is this?" Jack demanded.

The Doctor only pointed ahead of them indicating the two tall and majestic skyscrapers towering over the older buildings. Martha gasped as she recognized the profiles. Never having been to the World Trade Center she had seen historical pictures and wished she could have gone. "What year is  
this?" she whispered the question.

"2001," the Doctor said solemnly. "It's still very early in the morning, September 11, 2001."

"Volcano Day," Jack added in a low voice.

"Now we're here couldn't we warn them?" Martha asked.

The Doctor shook his head sadly. "We can't, Martha, this is a fixed event in history and cannot be undone. I grieve for the lives lost and think of the 'what ifs' but as a Time Lord I must obey the laws of time, though I wish I could save them, I can't."

Jack and Martha nodded. "Then why come here now?" Martha asked.

"To remember all those lives lost and pray it never happens again," Jack answered.

"There are some things even Time Lords fail to understand; one of them is how humans could perform such evil acts upon their fellows," the Doctor sighed. "They call aliens monsters," he continued sarcastically.

Martha looked up as a plane flew overhead straight towards the nearest of the towers; she gasped as it hit and billows of smoke started to spread as people stared to scream and cry. She hid her face in Jack's shoulder.

"It's started," Jack said in horror.

"Doctor, I don't want to see any more! Take me home, please!" Martha cried.

The Doctor nodded and led them back to the Tardis, once inside he set the coordinates and took them into the Vortex. They stood silently each in their own thoughts as they remembered the event they witnessed. The Doctor suddenly started chanting in his native tongue a sad sweet song that brought tears to Martha's and Jack's eyes. When he stopped they asked what it was.

"Back on Gallifrey we used to have a ritual song for the departed loved ones, that is what I was singing for those who died that day."

Jack and Martha nodded and smiled. "Thank You," they both said.

The Doctor's Song Translated

Though I no longer sing for thee;  
Please don't sit and mourn for me!  
I'll be waiting here for you.  
Till the day I see you come

Oh, live not for the day we reunite  
Yet live for me the lives yet to be

As the fires of life burns out  
Remember I will love you still  
You will never be alone if in your dreams  
I there still dwell.


End file.
